No News Is Good News
by Mr. Van De Kamp
Summary: All life is, is four or five pieces of big news that change our lives forever. Things are starting to come to quite a dramatic conculsion! Final Chapter now up. THE END! Please RR xBenx
1. Chapter 1

PRESENT:

It is often said that friendship is the hardest thing in the world to explain.

Who can convey the emotion concealed in a parting hug?

Who can elaborate on the conversations held over a bottle of chardonnay?

Who can elucidate on a friendship, slowly matured over the years?

Yes, friendship is the hardest thing in the world to explain …

DESPERATE DESPERATE DESPERATE

There were many things that Bree Hodge liked to accomplish on a fine day such as September sixth.

She liked to prune her zinnias.

She rejoiced in polishing her silverware.

And she enjoyed the feeling of accomplishment when completing her embroidery.

This particular morning however, Bree sighed as it dawned on her that none of these chores were going to be completed today. As she folded the silk serviettes she had retrieved from her kitchen draw; the pot on the stove behind her let out a shrill ring, signaling that the coffee she'd placed on to boil had indeed, done just that.

She laid the serviettes on the tray next to an assortment of home-made cookies and expensive china mugs she'd purchased from an antique fair with Orson last Thursday. She carried this and the hot coffee through to her lounge where her friends were sitting.

"Edie, be a dear and fetch the sugar from the bureau."

Edie who had tagged along with Susan merely for the morbid enjoyment she'd get out of Susan's dilemma, stood up straightening her shorts which could have been mistaken for a large belt and went to do as Bree had instructed.

"Now Susan-"Bree began, offering each lady a cookie methodically. "What are you going to tell Ian?"

Susan remained silent, staring at her milky coffee, wondering if this could possibly be enough liquid to drown in.

"Well, it's not as if he could possibly turn this round on you. I mean, you were wearing a condom after all" Gabrielle stated as she placed a comforting hand on Susan's shoulder. "You were wearing one weren't you?"

Susan came to the conclusion that it may be enough.

"_You weren't were you?"_

"No, no we weren't."

"Christ. Mayer's standards have slipped." Edie reappeared, brandishing the sugar pot.

"Edie this isn't the time. Anyway, I don't think you're one to talk about standards here. Last week I saw Richard Pipson leave your house looking very pleased with himself. I believe it was the day after he'd had his pace maker fitted." Bree snapped, snatching the sugar pot away from Edie and starting to spoon sugar into her own, cooling brew.

"Are you okay?" Lynette asked the first one brave enough to do so.

Susan glanced up, smiling at her friend.

"Thanks, really I'll be fine. I just need to sit and think this through properly."

"Does Ian know?" Gabrielle inquired.

"No. No he doesn't."

She pulled on her poncho in a rush and left abruptly.

DESPERATE DESPERATE DESPERATE

Julie Mayer had always been close to her Father.

Her Mother had always secretly despised this, as any single Mother would.

Her Father had always been thankful for his relationship with his teenage daughter.

He was always thankful that his Daughter would keep him updated on each ludicrous new escapade that his EX-wife would embark upon unintentionally.

"Wow." He managed to spit out, after laughing hysterically.

"It's not funny Dad…" Julie groaned.

"I play golf with Ian's Father. He never said anything."

"Well, they don't exactly know…."

He was also thankful, for his powerful position after such close moments with his Daughter.

He could sit back, and watch the fireworks…

DESPERATE DESPERATE DESPERATE

Every girl has a childhood best friend.

The friend that she spent the entire summer with when she was seven.

The friend that did her hair on prom night.

The friend that she shared everything with.

For Lynette Scavo, that friend was Eliza Freshman.

Like all best friends of a certain age, Lynette and Eliza had known everything about each other. That was why it was so astonishing that Eliza arrived on Lynette's porch asking for a place to stay that evening.

"C'mon! It'll be fun…I promise, I even bought some marshmallows down at the grocery store…for old time's sakes?" Eliza pleaded, sinking to her knees.

Not wanting to arouse any neighborly suspicions, Lynette invited Eliza in. That was when she realized-

"Oh thanks Lynette, you have literally saved my life. It won't be for long."

That Eliza wasn't leaving, anytime soon.

DESPERATE DESPERATE DESPERATE

PAST:

DECEMBER

Evening.

A Diner.

The one children's diner in Fairview was open five nights a week and sported a whole host of teenage workers who slaved over fryers whilst applying layers of acne facial cream. But, for what seemed like an eternity, a balding man had worked there. He walked with a cane and had a lazy left eye. Parents, including Eliza's and Lynette's had politely stated that there "was something wrong with him." Children, including Eliza and Lynette had conjured stories of him capturing and roasting children in the deep fat fryer and called him- "The Grizzler"

On this particular evening of Eliza's eighth birthday, the Grizzler was on mop duty.

Eliza had requested a meal out with some close friends, Lynette being the priority choice. It has been her birthday the weekend previously, and her parents had taken Lynette and Eliza out too.

As "The Grizzler" was wiping down several table in front of them, Eliza informed Lynette that she thought that he fancied them. They both struggled to stifle their childish giggles.

Eliza's parents shot a look of bewilderment over at the girls. They shook their heads in unison and returned to their steaks.

"I dare you" Lynette heard Eliza whisper this into her left ear.

Lynette had always enjoyed dares. She always won. She wasn't a quitter. Last week she'd mooned an entire gated community.

She nodded enthusiastically, waiting for Eliza's wicked idea.

"Go piss." She laughed for a moment, realizing her curse. "In the gentleman's' room"

"Eugh! That's gross!" Lynette shouted, a little too loudly.

"SSSSShhh…!"

Lynette apologized and then slid out of her seat cunningly. She checked for "The Grizzler" first, as she didn't want to go past him. He smelt of rotting fish.

She looked to see if Eliza's parents were aware of her exiting, and then she scurried off.

When she returned ten minutes later, she sat back down next to Eliza.

"Whoa. You're too cool" she gasped, touching Lynette's arm.

"No biggie. I've done worse"

"Oh really? Then how come you're shakin' like a frickin' leaf?"

"Nothing" Lynette whispered, shrugging. She couldn't look her best friend in the eye. She returned to her chicken nuggets, which now had gone cold and convinced herself that the lie she'd just told Eliza was indeed, the truth…

END OF PART ONE.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for reading 

I appreciate it.

Ben

Xxxx

Disclaimer: I forgot before so therefore…I own nothing to do with Desperate Housewives.

Chapter Two: Head on Collision/ Part Two

PRESENT:

It wasn't a regular occurrence that Susan Mayer lunched at the social club. Truthfully, she found the atmosphere rather pretentious and the food never agreed with her bowels. But, when Ian had asked her to meet him there for a bite to eat, she had told him she would attend.

Now, for any suburban housewife such as Susan, requests for lunch-dates were few and far between. So when these rare opportunities arose she had to make sure, that everything happened perfectly.

On this occasion, this involved concealing the extra water weight she had recently started to retain following from her new found pregnancy.

The risqué technique of doing up her pants using a coat hanger was one that could have rather painful consequences; however Susan had mastered it during her teenage years. She was now applying it to a pair of smart, black slacks she had found in the January sales.

When she met up with Ian an hour later, no signs of pregnancy were remotely showing. As Ian told her, she looked- "radiant."

They were seated in the main dining room. Some classical music was playing that Susan had heard at a Publisher's funeral last month. As she'd expected, the atmosphere wasn't anymore relaxed than it had been last time she had come. Ian suddenly jumped, and turned skittishly towards the door, grabbing Susan's arm.

"What?" Susan whispered, trying to remain composed as she was literally dragged from the room.

"My Parents are over there. They can't see us here!"

Susan turned; catching a glimpse of the table that Ian was doing his best to avoid. Then, she noticed a familiar, red-headed friend of hers dining with them…

DESPERATE DESPERATE DESPERATE

As a young child, Gabrielle Solis had loved playing dress-up. She recalled dragging a heavy armchair through to her Mother's room, clambering on to it and digging out all of her Mother's expensive shoes that under no circumstances was she allowed to touch. Then, she'd proceed to try them all on, admiring herself in the full length mirror on the other side of the room.

She loved shoes. She felt complete when strutting around in them. She felt _complete._

Gabrielle's Mother had only caught her once at her antics. She'd punished Gabrielle, demanding that she wouldn't buy anymore clothes for three months. At the time, this seemed like the end of the world for Gabrielle. Her Mother had always been the disciplinarian. However, what her Mother failed to realize is that the one thing that children wear out faster than shoes, are their parents.

DESPERATE DESPERATE DESPERATE

Karl Mayer had always enjoyed golf. His high-school coach had told him that he could have easily got a scholarship. But, Karl not being very confident and not believing in himself at that age, had settled for an apprenticeship with a law-firm. Something that he thought would be cool at the time. He'd be like a cop, just without running the risk of getting blown to pieces by a gang wielding firearms. He was very wrong.

So, now in his late forties and his back beginning to weaken, Karl was reduced to playing small tournaments with friends at the Fairview Country Club.

He often saw Ian Hainsworth's Father on the course, Graham. That morning, Karl approached him for the first time.

"Hi."

"Hey." The ageing man turned and greeted Karl with a charming smile.

"Ian's Father… right?" Karl held out a hand which Graham took in a firm handshake.

"Yes…you know my son?"

"Oh. I'm a good friend of Susan's"

"Oh" the old man looked puzzled for a moment, then continued. "The new girlfriend."

"Yeah, that's right. I just wanted to congratulate you on the expectant Grandchild. Susan's thrilled!"

Karl grimaced as the elderly man's face fell.

DESPERATE DESPERATE DESPERATE

Lynette was growing increasingly irritable as Eliza made herself increasingly more comfortable in the Scavo family household. After urging Tom to ask her politely to leave and his attempt failing, she was growing increasingly desperate. She was even considering asking her if she was in financial difficulty and offering to "help her out." Anything to get rid of the thing that was causing her the painful memories that she was beginning to experience.

"Got any jello?" Eliza asked, rudely.

"No, you ate it all"

"Oh. Well can't you just run to the store?"

"No, you should've budgeted"

"Budgeted jello…? Are you serious?"

"Entirely"

Lynette left the room.

DESPERATE DESPERATE DESPERATE

Susan's cheeks were burning; her entire body was prickling with the immense heat that was engulfing it. She felt like she was verging on self combustion, bursting into glorious flames right there on Wisteria Lane as she rung Bree's doorbell repeatedly.

After a few moments, a very stressed looking Mrs. Hodge opened the door, tutting.

"Good Evening? Oh, Susan, what a pleasant surprise"

"Do you know what's more of a surprise? Coming home to find Ian knows everything, someone told his Parent's at the club today"

"Oh good grief! How terrible." She opened the door a little wider. Come in, come in. I've just taken some muffins out of the oven."

"Bree. Do you think I'm stupid?"

"Every grown woman forgets a contraceptive sometimes sweetie."

"I saw you today at the club. With Ian's parents."

Bree looked at her friend in horror, absorbing her ridiculous accusation.

"Susan- you can't possibly believe that I-"

"I don't know what to believe anymore Bree."

And with that, Susan turned, tears attempting to escape and flow from her tired eyes.

DESPERATE DESPERATE DESPERATE

PAST:

JANUARY

Evening.

Eliza's House.

Lynette had been over the incident so many times in her head.

His body on hers.

His tongue, exploring her mouth.

His smell, left on her body.

She'd also been over why she didn't scream in her head on numerous nights, alone in her bed.

And for that, she couldn't find any logical answer.

This particular evening Eliza was stopping over after completing their science project on volcanoes. They'd watched some movie about a teenage super-hero finding love in a high school and now they'd snuggled down to attempt to get some sleep. Lynette rolled over, facing her friend.

"If I tell you something; promise not to ever, ever dare me to do anything again."

Eliza simply nodded and that was all Lynette needed. That simple gesture was her trigger to pour all of it out. Everything that was caged up inside, deep in places she didn't know she had.

And after it was done, after she'd divulged everything. She finally felt clean.

"Don't be stupid Lynette" Eliza laughed, and rolled over.

She laughed.

She didn't believe her.

DESPERATE DESPERATE DESPERATE

PRESENT:

Lynette had packed Eliza's case for her. By packed, she actually meant throwing all her clothes into it and doing the zip half way up.

"I need you to leave now."

"Why?"

Lynette remained silent.

This is what it felt like.

Not being able to scream.

Not being able to ask for help.

Not being to speak a word.

It was that feeling again.

"'Cos I moaned about jello? Did that piss you off?"

Silence,

"Why? Lynette" she pursued forcefully.

"Because you laughed."

And with that, Lynette Scavo was free.

DESPERATE DESPERATE DESPERATE

Bree had finished baking and was now carrying her empty cardboard packaging to the trash cans outside of her property. Noticing Susan across the street, she waved, trying to capture her attention. Susan looked up, but did not reciprocate the gesture, and went into her house.

DESPERATE DESPERATE DESPERATE

Friendship is the hardest thing in the world to explain.

As time ticks by, lots of friendships cease to exist. The truth is that people constantly grow inside, causing them to grow apart.

When this inevitable fate occurs it is always best to let them go.

To attempt to keep a dying friendship alive is just unbearably painful.

On both sides.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: Something I Call Personality/ Part One

PRESENT:

Open confession is good for the soul.

DESPERATE DESPERATE DESPERATE

Karen McCluskey had always believed that confession was a palliative rather than a remedy.

That's why when the residents of Wisteria Lane confided in her for guidance; she informed them that instead of taking her advice, they should figure out their answer on their own. And, when the odd incident of a neighbor feeling guilt over their shameful or ridiculous act arose, she brashly told them of her other belief. Nothing spoils confession like repentance.

It was Tuesday morning and Edie Britt had just left Mrs. Mcluskey's kitchen for the third time that week after giving her the final installment of her act of desperation. Mrs. McCluskey had found it particularly tiring and was now rewarding herself for her efforts with a large glass of gin from her liquor cabinet. On the way through to her lounge, she noticed Carlos Solis sat on the curb looking very depressed indeed. She placed her alcoholic substance down on her mantelpiece and tottered over the road to join him.

"You okay?" she asked him.

He broke his self pitying stance and looked up at her.

"Oh… hi."

"It's just that you've been sat out here for hours on end everyday this week now" she thought she saw a glimpse of astonishment spread across his gloomy face. She congratulated herself on her observational skills.

"Waiting for something?"

"No, not at all"

"So why you still sat outside Gaby's house?"

"Waiting for her."

"Oh. So you lied"

He tutted, aggravated.

"Why? Her divorce from you came through this morning. She went shopping…I thought the whole point of a divorce was that you left the person…not sit on their driveway."

His patience fraying, he decided to give the old woman what she wanted: the gossip.

"I don't want the divorce, the truth is, I still love Gabriella."

The trouble was, Carlos had stupidly assumed that when the ageing cripple had gotten her fill, that she would bid him a neighborly farewell and go back into her house, He was very, very wrong.

"Watcha gonna do?" she pried.

"I dunno…should I tell her? Tell her it was all a mistake?"

Mrs. McCluskey bent down to meet Carlos' eye.

"No."

You see, she also believed that-

"Move on"

A little confession between old lovers-

"You should move on Carlos. She has"

Was a very dangerous thing.

DESPERATE DESPERATE DESPERATE

Bree Hodge rarely discussed her best friends with her Husband. The truth was; he'd never really been that interested in the ins and outs of Susan's love life and Lynette's latest cock-up. But, as she entered the kitchen that morning to find him in a particularly good mood and making English muffins, she decided to enlighten him.

"I was thinking of having a dinner party Friday night darling"

"Oh really?" Orson inquired.

"Yes…I've found a new recipe for truffles that I simply cannot wait to change."

"Well that sounds like a splendid idea" he turned, drawing her into a tight embrace.

"Oh good, so if you see Lynette or Gabby on your travels, be sure to invite them" she smiled and leaned in to give her Husband an affectionate kiss

"No Susan?"

She pulled away.

"Unfortunately, until Susan can grasp the concept of contraceptives and telling the truth she is uninvited to all dinner arrangements until further notice."

Orson had learned to ignore outbursts like this. He kissed his wife and continued to prepare his breakfast.

Bree continued: "She thought I'd told Ian's Parent's you know…"

Bree was adamant she saw her Husband's ears prick up.

"She did?"

"Yes. She saw me having lunch with them on Thursday and assumed I'd slip something like that into general conversation"

Her Husband looked thoughtfully at her.

"No I didn't!" she stated firmly.

DESPERATE DESPERATE DESPERATE

Edie Britt had grasped the concept of lying at a very early age.

At her fourth birthday party she deceived her Mother by telling her that her Step-Father had eaten all of the cocktail sausages.

When she was five she had convinced her Granddad that she had not lubricated his wife's dentures with car oil.

And when she was thirteen she had told her Father that Larry Deadwood had dropped his earring down her bra- he was not feeling her left nipple.

That is why she found it so easily to lie to Mrs. McCluskey when she had discovered some old photographs in a box Edie had been meaning to throw out years ago.

DESPERATE DESPERATE DESPERATE

Gabrielle had asked herself this question many times before now.

What do the broken hearted do?

And the answer, always had been, shop.

She stood in the lavish department store, surrounded by vast amounts of accessories and outfits that would look divine on her slim, toned body. There was one cocktail dress that she'd had her eye on for months now that she was now seriously considering buying for the hell of it. All she'd needed was an excuse and now Bree was having a get-together on Friday Evening this was her prime opportunity. Sure as hell she'd be insanely overdressed but to be honest, she didn't care all that much.

She placed it down on the check out with a broad grin on her face. Handing, the cashier attendant one of her numerous credit cards she contemplated whether this outfit, just as she had done the last, would fill the void that was there now Carlos had gone.

DESPERATE DESPERATE DESPERATE

It was no shock to Julie when she returned home from Physics Revision that evening that she found her Mother in tears.

It happened on a regular basis and to be fair, she had this routine down to a 'T'.

She'd place her school bag on the rack,

She'd pour her Mother a large glass of red wine.

She'd grab a box of tissues from the bathroom.

And then she'd curl up next to her Mother, entwining her arms around her, until she'd cried herself to sleep.

She didn't ask what was wrong. But judging by Ian's absence, it didn't take much figuring out.

DESPERATE DESPERATE DESPERATE

Open confession is good for the soul.

But it's the confessions that we make to ourselves, deep inside. That do us the most good.

Because, once we've done that, we can fix our mistakes.

DESPERATE DESPERATE DESPERATE

To Be Continued


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: Something I Call Personality/ Part Two

PAST:

A week ago.

When Edie Britt had discovered Mrs. McCluskey in her garage that evening, she had been nothing short of panicked. But, as she had learned to hide the truth from a young age; she had also taught herself to cover up her feelings. So, she feigned her calm attitude and coolly demanded that the old hoebag tell her what she was doing.

"Geez Edie! You frightened me!"

"You're still alive and talking, obviously it wasn't enough"

Mrs. McCluskey brushed off this hurtful comment with a look of indignation and then continued to root through Edie's private possessions.

"Hey! Get out of there!" Edie yelled, rushing over to snatch a box from her enemy's arthritis plagued fingertips.

"What the hell do you think you're doing!?"

"Well, your garage door WAS open…"

"What?"

"Well, unlocked…"

Edie's nostrils flared spectacularly.

"I found the key under the plant pot"

As Mrs. McCluskey noticed Edie's fists clench together forcefully, she decided that it was better for her general health to leave now.

"I apologize, I'll be going now. It must be my angina medication playing up"

Edie was astounded at the decrepit bitch's nerve. As she began checking the garage for items that her neighbor may've decided to steal, she heard her nemesis slip out quietly.

There was a plastic wallet which had contained photos on the exercise bench to her left and the photos were now strewn on the floor beneath it. She bent down to pick them up, whilst wishing that looks could kill. However, Edie realized that if this were a reality, Karen McCluskey would have just burst into a thousand tiny pieces on her front lawn.

She finished replacing the photographs and then, horrified, detected that one was missing. It was the photo of her own Mother and the equivalent of Susan's- Sophie Bremmer. Shit.

She looked across at McCluskey. Sure enough, the Polaroid was sticking out of her denim pants back pocket.

DESPERATE DESPERATE DESPERATE

PRESENT:

Susan had woken to find her Daughter had started to make her some breakfast. The prominent smell of bacon made her stomach turn over. At first she thought this may be morning sickness which she'd previously experienced at even the mere thought of food this early in the morning; but, she soon gathered that it was the hard hitting fact that Ian had abandoned her that was making her feel ill.

"Morning" Julie called.

"Hey you" Susan managed to contort a smile.

"Feeling better?"

"Much" she lied.

"Dad called. He'll be here in ten minutes to pick me up"

"Oh…but I thought- never mind."

Julie looked at her Mother on the couch, her legs curled up underneath her and her chin resting on her knees. She reminded her of a small child. For a second, she considered calling her Father and pretending she's suddenly caught some semi-serious illness that required bed rest, but then she thought better of it. She'd cancelled on her Father not last time, but the time before because Susan's book proposal had fallen through. She couldn't do it to him again.

"Here you go" Julie said, serving the food out onto a plate and carrying it over.

"Thanks…"

"I'll go get ready."

With that, Julie retreated to her room and left her Mother alone.

DESPERATE DESPERATE DESPERATE

Gabrielle heard the doorbell ring repeatedly, each time hurting her already throbbing head. She'd drunk far too much tequila for the second time that week and now she was paying the price: a headache that resembled a nuclear war and early morning callers.

It was all Carlos' fault she thought as she pulled on her robe. If she didn't miss him so much this would never have happened. She wouldn't have drunk too much and spent all her money on shoes so that she couldn't afford a packet of paracetamol.

She answered the door and found her Mother standing in her threshold.

Gabrielle thought really, really hard but it was no use. No matter which way she put it, she couldn't pin this one on Carlos

DESPERATE DESPERATE DESPERATE

Karl's car journeys with his Daughter always went the same way.

First he'd ask about school.

Then he'd inquire about her love life, even though Julie protested.

And then he'd put the radio on and they'd sit in silence until they reached his house.

But this time was different.

He'd asked about school and got the usual crap about not having a boyfriend; but when he'd reached over to switch the radio on, she'd batted his hand away and turned to face him.

"I'm worried about Mum"

"She moody?"

"Yeah…"

"Crying a lot?"

"Um…yeah, yeah she is…"

"Curled up on the couch surrounded by chocolate?"

"Yes."

"All signs of my pregnant ex-wife" he stated, gaining a slight sensation of smugness at Susan's expense.

"No Dad. You're wrong. Ian found out…and then he shouted…a lot…and then he left… a lot."

"He did?"

Karl turned the dial and Feeder pumped out and filled the space where his guilt had been.

DESPERATE DESPERATE DESPERATE

Seeing as they both adored it so much, Orson and Bree took turns at cleaning the house from top to bottom. Today was Orson's turn. He'd scrubbed, mopped, dusted and polished and now he was placing fresh linen on all of the beds. Before he completed this chore however, he closed all the upstairs blinds so that no neighbor could see him. He didn't want them talking.

Andrew's was always the last room to be done. As he fluffed his step-son's pillow, he noticed something sticking out from underneath his mattress. Pulling the article out, Orson examined it, only to be disgusted. Why was Andrew looking at other men?

DESPERATE DESPERATE DESPERATE

Eliza saw Tom as soon as she entered the cafe and made a b-line for him.

"HI!" she greeted him, a little too friendly for a man such as Tom and sat down opposite him with her strawberry milkshake.

"Oh, hey Eliza." Even though he knew Lynette was at home watching the kids, he still checked for her. His wife would not be pleased if she discovered he'd "socialized" with her old pal. And, as much as Tom hated to admit it, his wife sacred the crap out of him.

"Does Lynette know you're here?" he asked, already knowing the obvious answer.

"Oh no… you know as well as I do that she doesn't want me to see her anymore."

"Well, that really is a shame…"

"Mhhhm. Tell me about it, we were having so much fun catching up."

"Yeh, she said, although catching up wasn't the word she used…"

"Well, you know Lynette, she holds grudges."

"Grudges?" Although Tom knew he shouldn't have said it as soon as the question had left his lips.

"Yeah, I suppose I just made her face a lot of bad memories."

Tom didn't need to query this one; he knew that Eliza would tell him.

"The abuse must've been hard for her to get over, and I guess I just brought it all back. Like a wave y'know?"

"Lynette…was abused?"

Eliza had the pathetic excuse Lynette had for her Husband right where she wanted him. And right where she intended to keep him. It took no more than ten minutes to re-tell the harrowing story behind Lynette's secret, but in that short amount of time, Eliza felt that she had accomplished a very successful sabotage of a relationship.

DESPERATE DESPERATE DESPERATE

Yes, open confession is good for the soul.

We confess, in our minds hoping that we shall be forgiven.

Sometimes however, we confess on behalf of other people, hoping that we shall severe relationships that they have built.

And other times, we don't confess, scared of what the consequences will be. And that, is not good for the soul at all.


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks for reading. Please review if you have the time! They make me happy:)

Ben

* * *

Chapter Five: Broken

* * *

_You don't die from a broken heart, you only wish you did._

* * *

PRESENT:

Bree Hodge's dinner parties were the most famous and eagerly anticipated in all of Fairview. This may have had something to do with the fact that the hostess in question planned them so meticulously. Oh yes; from her impressive menu, right down to what the flavor the cubed ice would be in the bottom of her spirit glasses.

This particular party had been in the stages of preparation for over a fortnight now and tonight was the night that it all came together.

As she was completing the garnish for her prawn cocktail, she heard the familiar chime of hew own doorbell. She ceased fussing over the platter and went to greet her first guest.

Outside, Lynette Scavo and her Husband waited in the cold. The other reason Bree's parties were so looked forward was that all the couples attending, could for on evening, forget all about the tribulations of that week…

* * *

PAST: The Week Before

If she was honest, Gabrielle found her Mother a little patronizing. When she was younger, he glamorous role model would tell her quite plainly that she would never possess beauty of her standards. But, as she looked at her Mother's wrinkled face and drooping, dark eyelids. She realized that her Mother had not bargained for the wave of old age that would hit her eventually.

"What are you looking at?" he Mother asked.

Gabrielle pondered whether her Mother was aware that the hair on her upper lip was now getting quite distinguishable.

"Nothing, nothing."

"You're thinking about Carlos aren't you?"

"No." Gabrielle for once, was not lying to her over inquisitive Mother. However, now the question had been asked, she couldn't help but let her mind drift towards her ex-Husband.

"I know. I'm going to take you out, cheer you up. Let's go grab something to eat."

"No Mom, it's fine, really."

Her Mother placed a withered finger on her lips and dragged Gabrielle from the house by her wrist.

* * *

Edie Britt was no stranger to breaking into her neighbor's properties. Last year, she'd forced her way in to Bree's pantry to steal some pasta and whiskey. At Christmas, she'd picked the lock on Mike Delfino's garage to obtain a spanner and a wrench. And just last month, she'd busted Lynette's window to get at her hair curlers.

But, as Edie found herself breaking into Karen McCluskey's property late at night, she noticed a difference to her method. This time, she was retrieving something, which was her own.

Once she was in the house she snooped around for the photos that she so desperately needed back. When she'd questioned Mrs. McCluskey about it earlier that day, the old hag had denied ever seeing the "darn thing." Edie obviously knew that she was being deceived and had taken it upon herself to re-claim it.

She located it in the draw of the desk that was situated in Mcluskey's rear bedroom. Edie, after the initial sense of relief that this would no longer be exposed to Susan, began to leave. That was until she heard the door go, and Mrs. McCluskey started to climb the stairs…

* * *

Relaxing?

Was sitting in a room full of middle aged, sweaty men that had done nothing but stare at her impressive cleavage for the past half an hour meant to relax her? Or more appropriately…cheer her up!?

Sometimes, Gabrielle despaired of her only Parent. Rather than taking her mind off of Carlos, this was just driving it back to him.

* * *

It wasn't very often that Lynette made an effort to seduce her Husband. But tonight, she felt like she'd spice things up a bit. As she applied ample amounts of lipstick to her lips she couldn't help but think that she looked attractive. It wasn't often she thought this as to be fair, it wasn't that often that she wasn't covered in saliva, mud or food stains.

As seductively as she could possibly muster, she strode into the kitchen where Tom was devouring some three week old yoghurt. Okay, not the most arousing sight in the world but hey.

* * *

As his wife led him up the stairs to their bedroom, Tom took into account that his wife looked beautiful. As his wife pulled him down on top of her, Tom took into account the way her hair looked sexy down. As his wife began to unbutton her already open blouse, all he could think of was her as a child, and the pedophile forcing her to do things she didn't even know existed.

He couldn't touch her. He hated to admit it, but ever since Eliza had revealed to him the disturbing nature of Lynette's past, he couldn't bring himself to be with her.

Rolling over, he exhaled a deep sigh.

"Something wrong?" She asked, recognizing that something was bothering him.

He shook his head.

"Nothing. I'm just tired."

* * *

PRESENT:

As they waited for Bree to answer her door, Lynette tried to take her Husband's hand in hers. He flinched away from her.

"Lynette! Tom! Hi!" Bree grinned warmly at them both and gesticulated for them to enter.

Leading them through to the elaborately decorated dining room, Lynette noticed the absence of one particular person.

"No Susan?" she questioned.

"If anyone is going to mention Susan tonight, they may as well leave now" she spat.

Lynette took her place at the table and everyone began to eat their prawns nervously, fully aware of the fact Bree was watching them intently, as if trying to make sure none of them were even thinking about Susan Mayer.

"Um. Bree?" Gabrielle piped up.

"Yes?"

She looked at the expression on Bree's faced and decided not to divulge the fact she disliked prawns.

* * *

Susan had been lounging on her porch for several hours now wondering about the merriment going on over at Bree's. In the absence of her Daughter for the week, she had no one to confide in over her dilemma with her best friend. Should she apologize and give her the benefit of the doubt? No, because Susan didn't trust her. She was adamant that Bree would betray her for social status, and that hurt.

"Hey Susan. These were dropped off at mine this morning; someone must've made a mistake"

She drew her attention away from her misfortune for a second to find Mike Delfino handing her a few envelopes. She took them off of him and placed them beside her.

"Thanks Mike"

"No problem"

They stared at each other awkwardly, each unsure of a topic of conversation that wouldn't cause an argument between them. After deciding that Susan probably had better things to do anyway, Mike turned to leave.

"Hey, Mike?" she called after him.

"Yeah?"

"Come sit with me, I'm lonely"

Mike realized that he didn't have to find a topic of conversation to spend time with Susan. They could just, be.

* * *

A broken heart is a very dangerous thing.

It can drive wedges in to the strongest of marriages and weaken the strongest of people.

It can destroy a meaningful friendship.

And sometimes, it can manipulate a person into acting foolishly.

And then, on other occasions, we just need to find the person who can fix it.

tbc.


	6. Chapter 6

Hey Again

I haven't updated in a while. Sorry about that.

Anyway, thanks for the comments and reviews- please keep them coming.

Enjoy chapter six.

Ben

* * *

Chapter Six: My Oh My

* * *

In each family, a story is playing itself out. From their morning routine, to their dinner arrangements, to their emblems that represent events that have passed.

In each family, a story is playing itself out.

And each family's story embodies their hope and despair.

* * *

Bree Hodge was very observant when it came to her family. It was her, instead of Rex who had exposed the fact that Danielle was flunking Chemistry and it was also her who had found Andrew's secret stash of cigarettes. But this latest dent in her perfect family atmosphere was truly stumping her.

After deliberating whether to approach Orson about it or not, she had come to the conclusion that it would be best for all of them if she did.

After cleaning the remaining mess from her party earlier that evening, and sorting the left over food in to its appropriate plastic containers, she approached her Husband who was sat in the lounge with a dry sherry.

"Darling, coaster" she fumbled in a draw on a side table and obtained a coaster for Orson to use.

"Sorry I completely forgot" he apologized profusely.

This was why Bree could tell something was bothering her Husband. He was usually so anally retentive, only a problem could cause his high standards to slip.

She sat down opposite him, reaching out her hand to his.

"What's wrong?"

"Sorry?"

"What's wrong?" she pressed.

"Nothing."

"Darling please, I'm no imbecile. You've been avoiding Andrew for several days now. Has he said something?"

"Not exactly." Her Husband sipped at his drink, made uncomfortable by this conversation.

"Did he try to…sleep with you?"

Orson had to do everything within his limited state of composure at that moment to prevent himself from choking violently.

"What?"

Bree looked away.

"Never mind."

Orson picked up on his wife's distress.

"I think Andrew might be gay."

"Oh." And then it dawned on her. "Oh…"

"I'm confused…Bree?"

"You didn't _know?_"

"Well it's not the kind of question a step-father asks about his new son is it."

"Well, pour yourself another sweetheart, and one for me. We have some catching up to do."

* * *

"You conniving bitch."

The only other time Edie Britt had heard Karen McCluskey swear was when she had missed the omnibus of her favorite soap opera two years ago, she remembered well as she'd never heard a pensioner brand a television set the "C" word before.

So understandably, it took Edie by surprise when Mrs. McCluskey had called her by the offensive term. Not wanting to retaliate and upset the elderly woman, Edie ignored it.

"I'll be going now" she stated, moving towards the door way where McCluskey was situated.

"Oh no you don't"

Edie had never been threatened with a tiffany lamp before either, so she did as she was instructed to do and sat down.

"Now" McCluskey continued, placing the lamp down in its original place. "You're going to tell me everything that is concerned with this god damned photo that's causing you so much trouble."

Edie had also, never been lost for words in her life before either.

"You just gonna sit there whilst I phone the police."

She whirled, hobbling towards the cordless phone.

"Wait! What do you want to know?" She yawped, feeling slightly like she was in some sort of gangster orientated movie.

"Who's the lady with your Ma?"

"Sophie"

Mrs. McCluskey raised an eyebrow, indicating she would appreciate the answer being elaborated on.

"Susan's Mother. My Mom's cellmate."

* * *

Julie was used to her Father clamming up whenever she remotely mentioned her Mother over than when she was asked to. But, not as much as he had done in the past week.

On Monday, she'd mentioned in passing that her Mother was feeling depressed now that Ian had left.

On Tuesday, she'd briefly touched upon the fact that her Mother's morning sickness woke her up, much to her annoyance.

On Wednesday, Karl snapped.

"Will you just shut up!?"

Julie slammed her cereal bowl down with such a force it knocked the bottle of skimmed milk over next to it.

"Julie…I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that" he grabbed a cloth and started to mop up the liquid that was beginning to seep under his kitchen units.

"Don't bother apologizing. I'll go pack"

"Oh don't be so melodramatic"

"I'm not!" she objected fiercely.

"You are, I haven't done anything wrong!"

Julie stood there, perplexed at her Father's words.

"I never said you did…"

He fell silent, and went back to mopping.

"Dad…?"

Either he didn't hear her or he blatantly ignored her.

"What's wrong?"

If he didn't admit his deceptive act now, he never would.

"I told Ian' Parents. I let them know about the baby."

* * *

Lynette's marriage had never been easy and she and Tom were always the first to admit that. But her latest glitch had spiraled completely out of control. Communication had always been their strong point, now it was the thing they were drastically lacking.

"Morning" he said, putting the kettle on.

"Morning" she returned the greeting, savoring it longer than necessary as she knew this would be their only exchange for the day.

"Mom?" Parker chirped from behind her.

"Yes Sweetie?"

"Why aren't you and Dad talking to each other?"

"Um."

"And Porter wants to know why Dad is sleeping on the sofa."

She bent down to her son's level so that she could ensure that she met his gaze.

"I don't know Parker, but Daddy needs to speak to me if either of us are ever gonna find out."

* * *

Susan was waking up on her sofa a lot these days. She had grown accustom to it. This morning was different however, as Mike Delfino was beside her.

"Oh…good morning" and she couldn't stop herself from grinning.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Yeah fine. Oh God, wait, we didn't? You know…?"

"Oh, no we didn't. Would that be a problem?"

"Well, I am a little bit pregnant Mike."

It sounded ludicrous, but Mike had forgotten. He forgot a lot of things around Susan, it was the effect that she had on him. He forgot everything but her. One thing he couldn't forget however was that Ian was the Father of her child, and not himself.

"So you have a new addition to welcome to the Mayer family Hm?"

She turned to him, snuggling into his sturdy embrace.

"Yeah, but that's not the only addition I'd like."

* * *

The story that plays out can take a varying number of twists and turns along the way.

Some more painful than others.

But, beyond the pain that is caused, there is a freedom, a protection.

Because even though we don't realise it as often as we should.

We start and end with family.

* * *

Thank you

x


	7. Chapter 7

Thanks for reading.

Please update ;

Soon be finished.

Ben

x

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Seven: The Way Old Friends Do**

* * *

_Sorry._

_The word we are taught to say when others have discovered our foolish and shameful acts._

_Sorry is an expression of guilt.  
Sorry is the word that is uttered when we seek forgiveness._

_Sorry is supposed to signify great redemption in a person's soul._

_Now that I'm dead, I don't miss having to be sorry._

_It causes so much pain._

* * *

The grocery store is the one place that all Suburban Housewives are guaranteed to have to go to at one specific point in their hectic schedules. It is also the one place that any Suburban Housewife will meet the one other Housewife she was planning to avoid. Guaranteed.

"Bree!"

Bree tried to hide the repulsion on her face as she recognized Susan Mayer's over-chirp caterwauling from behind her. She turned, placing the condensed milk into her basket and greeted Susan with a practiced wan smile.

"You haven't been returning my calls"

"I know" she informed her old friend.

"But, I just really want to apologize for over reacting Bree, this isn't healthy for our friendship." Susan pleaded.

"Friendship? Susan, we haven't spoken in three months, this is not what is defined as a friendship. Now can you excuse me I have to get some other ingredients for the pies I'm baking for the blood drive."

She attempted to edge her away around a determined Susan who was making damn sure that Bree could not get away easily.

"Susan, please-"

"Bree…" Susan reached out, placing one hand on Bree's shoulder. She continued; "What else was I supposed to think?"

Bree, aware of the fact that it was half past nine and these pies had to be made, completed and decorated with marzipan apples by half past twelve, made the decision that she had to end this now.

"I don't know what else you were supposed to think Susan. But I thought you knew me well enough to know that I would never, ever betray you like that. You say this is not healthy for our friendship, but, maybe it wasn't all that healthy to begin with"

"But…"

"Goodbye Susan."

Bree Hodge moved swiftly up the aisle towards the checkouts, weaving gracefully in and out of the moving shopping carts. Susan Mayer fell to her knees, her face crumpling with the sensation of fresh, salty tears stinging her eyes.

* * *

PAST:

**Christmas**

**1975**

**New York**

Edie Britt scurried beside her Mother, her small, chubby legs working over-time to try and keep up with her Mother's striding pace. This was difficult enough for the youngster normally, but now she had the dazzling lights twinkling ad flashing in ever direction around her, it was even harder to try and remain focused.

She'd always adored Christmas Lights. Her Mother's ex-boyfriend had brought her some of her own fairy lights that she draped across her window last year, but her Mum had broken them at Easter once that particular relationship had run its course.

Edie hadn't minded too much, she was saving up her milk money for a new set that she'd seen at the garage in her town. They were beautiful; they even had miniature angels on them that revolved. When she grew up she'd throw them out because they were "tacky" but at this tender age, Edie thought they were marvelous.

Her Mother suddenly made a swerve to the left and Edie struggled to make it into the store that she'd gone into.

Inside, she followed her Mum over to the marble check-in desk. No one was behind it so her Mother began to ring the bell repeatedly. A very flustered young woman appeared from an office behind carrying a large stack of envelopes. She shuffled over, being extra careful not to drop any and greeted the pair with a large grin.

"Hello There, I'm Sophie Bremmer, Manager, can I help?"

"I have a reservation under the name of Britt"

The woman skimmed the list she had in front of her.

"Um, we don't appear to have you registered. Come with me and we'll try and get it sorted"

She showed them through to a back room.

"Your first?" Edie's Mother asked, referring to the bump that was meant to be being concealed by a large maternity blouse.

"First and second. Twins. Both Girls" and she grinned again.

* * *

**PRESENT:**

Gabrielle surveyed the abomination to mankind that sat before her. Her Mother had invited him over for coffee and tortillas when she'd met him at the spa that afternoon. He would have been attractive if it wasn't for the receding hair line, gap tooth and lazy eye that seemed to be constantly searching for her.

"Hi, you're beautiful, I'm Cecil"

Oh God, it couldn't get any worse.

"I have seven cats"

Ah, it seemed it could indeed, get worse.

Turning to her Mother with a look of utter bewilderment on her face, she managed to utter out something about being allergic to anything with fur.

"Cecil owns a large diamond factory in Tasmania"

So, he was rich. Now she knew why her Mother had invited him home.

"I don't care what he owns; I want him out of my house. I don't trust men who can look behind them without turning their head."

"Gabby!" Her Mother protested.

Cecil turned and left the house, slamming the door with such a force Gabrielle's wedding photo tumbled off of the phone stand and shattered on the floor. Rushing over, she scooped up any shards that looked as if they could be stuck back together easily.

"What are you hanging on to him for Gabriella when he hurt you so badly?"

"That's the thing about love, if you love someone that much, you can forgive them. I've forgiven him Mother."

* * *

"Oh Karl" Susan opened the door to her ex-Husband and had to refrain from sighing right in his face. "Come in"

"Thanks Susie-Q"

"You know, no matter how many times you call me that, it never gets cuter."

She wandered to the kettle and flicked the switch that would boil it.

"So what do you want? You know Julie's out of town on the Geography trip"

"I know she is, I got a postcard from her this morning"

"You did? I didn't…"

"Oh, well, yours is probably in the post somewhere Susie-Q. No, I came to see you."

"Well make it quick Karl, Mike's taking me to dinner in an hour and my hair still looks like the back end of a horse."

"Sit down" he asked her, pulling out a chair from under the table.

"Okay…"

"Now, I need to promise me you won't get angry…"

"Karl, it's you- I'm guaranteed to get angry"

"Well…REALLY angry then"

"I don't know what it is Karl, so I can't promise that."

"I'm sorry Susie, I didn't think I was doing anything wrong, I presumed he knew and if I'd have known he hadn't- I wouldn't have said anything."

Susan was glad she hadn't promised to get angry as it dawned on her what her imbecilic ex-Husband had done to her. She now relished in the fact that she could now get as angry as she liked, and make him as sorry as she liked, and Mike wouldn't mind if she was too late for her date with him.

* * *

_Sorry._

_The word that others expect to here after we diminish them and their family._

_That word signifies a person's guilt, sorrow and regret._

_Whether it is genuine however, is a completely different matter in itself._

_Those lucky enough to be forgiven experience the glimmer of hope and re-gain the self respect we have lost._

_It is only when this happens, that we can move on, and grow._


	8. Chapter 8

Hey.

lol.

Certain people asked about Lynette. Well, this is why she wasn't included in the last update. Because this chapter mianly focuses entirely upon her.

Please read and review.

ben

* * *

**Chapter Eight: Can You Stop The Rain?**

_Many a human has tried to explain the sensation that is love._

_Many a human has tried, and failed._

_They have attempted to utter the right words, or perform the right gesture._

_But nothing seems to express what love represents._

_What I realise now is that love is just love, it can never be explained._

* * *

Lynette Scavo knew that there came a point in every marriage when each couple cried separately. Shedding tears in front of the other would either mean a victory to the dry eyed, or cause the sickening feeling of awkwardness in which the sobbing could not be consoled by the other that wanted to so much; no matter how much that hurt.

Lynette also knew that this point was the time when the crying ceased and the discussion started. She'd witnessed her friends' marriages crumble and she could not let her own sink into the abyss that she had seen them endure.

What she did not understand was that this abyss was not optional, she had always been there, she just did not want to realise it.

In the kitchen, Tom stood by the sink washing the wine glasses repeatedly. He'd been swilling them out for almost ten minutes.

"Tom."

He turned to face her and she knew she didn't have to say another word. They both mutually agreed that it was time, to talk.

* * *

Mike Delfino had learnt first hand that the most painful thing in the world, is watching the person you love, love another.

Susan Mayer had learnt first hand, what it was like to love another, whilst still harboring feelings for the one she'd thought she'd lost forever.

It was blatantly obvious from day one that the two afore mentioned were meant to end up together. As always with these situations, it was never sure when, how, or even why. But now it had happened, it was an explosion of emotion neither had experienced in their lives.

Ian Hainsworth had learnt first hand that in this life, you had to fight for what you needed to keep you going. For him, that was Susan Mayer. And now that he realized his misdoing in leaving her during the time when she needed him most, he figured that it was unrealistic that she'd ever consider taking him back into her arms.

But, Ian was determined that he would do anything he could, to get her to do just that.

* * *

"Tell me what's wrong." Lynette pleased with her Husband who was doing everything within his power to avoid his wife's gaze.

"I can't."

"What?"

"It's not that I don't want to, I just don't think I can."

"I don't understand Tom. All I want is for you to be happy"

"Well, well I'm not."

Lynette felt the words pierce her body and dig their jagged edges into her insides.

"Then this is why, I've got to fix this."

Tom remained blank.

"Please, help me fix this Tom"

"How do you know you can fix this?"

There was a pause and she tucked herself into a ball on the sofa where she resided.

"I don't" she whispered. That was the fact that was causing Lynette so much hurt. She was a fixer; that's what she had always done. She fixed her children's toys when they broke them; she mended the furniture when her kids broke that as well. And now all she wanted to do was fix her Husband's heart.

And she couldn't.

Then Tom spoke.

"I felt shamed Lynette. Ashamed that I felt angry when she told me, I felt angry because you didn't tell me."

"Tell you what?"

As if she hadn't uttered a syllable, he continued.

"Sometimes, when I lay there at that night. I can sometimes imagine him touching you. Does that make me a monster? Sometimes I think that makes me more of a monster than him, because I can't forgive you for him touching you."

Lynette sat bolt upright. She pondered for what seemed like an eternity, searching for an answer. But not just any answer, the right one. And these answers are elusive, because they know that they mean a great deal to the questioner.

"I love you."

And that was the only answer that would have been acceptable.

* * *

_Many a human has tried to do right by the person that they love._

_It drives normal, ordinary people to perform great acts of desperation._

_It can motivate women to do the most extraordinary things._

_It can possess those most hardened to it, and manipulate them into accomplishing tremendous things._

_But behind all this, the feeling is still the same._

_Strong and bold._

_Full of life._

_And binding us together, for eternity..._


	9. Chapter 9

Hi Everyone.

There are around three more chapters to go now.

So this is where it all starts to wrap up.

And those of you that will be missing Mike this Chapter... :P Don't worry, he'll be back next chapter when things get a bit dramartic involving Ian...

Anyway, here's the update.

Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoy it.

Ben

* * *

**Chapter Nine: Happy Boys & Girls

* * *

**

_Ida Greenburg liked to sit and watch._

_She'd rummage around in her study for her favorite pair of binoculars and position herself by the bay window. Sometimes she'd sit for a few hours, sometimes longer. Other times she'd sit their for the whole day watching the busy residents of Wisteria Lane go about their lives._

_Ida sat for as long as she could. Because she knew, the shorter time she watched, the more she missed. And on Wisteria Lane, you didn't want to miss a thing…_

* * *

Bree Hodge expected a number of people to come knocking at her door on February Ninth. She had ordered some new crockery that was being delivered before noon, her Daughter was back from vacation that evening and Lynette had promised she'd drop by with the slow cooker she'd borrowed. Yes, Bree Hodge expected many people to knock at her door that day. Susan Mayer was not one of them. 

"Bree, we need to talk"

"Do you not think all this groveling is getting a bit repetitive Susan? I told you I do not want to speak to you" Bree spat, attempting to close the door.

"Hey! Before you close that and cause me some kind of big facial injury, I've got a few things I need to get off my chest. Now we can do them inside, or out here, your choice."

Bree was a little startled at Susan's new found assertiveness. She hesitated a moment before showing Susan in.

"Coffee?" Bree asked.

"No thanks"

Damn. If she'd wanted coffee it would've meant Bree could have put this conversation off a little longer. She sat down opposite Susan.

"Well? I have three batches of flapjack to make before noon and I have to go out to the store to get flour so, come on"

"Bree. I feel truly awful. I don't know how I could let anything come between our friendship, because it means so much to me. And I know you don't want to hear this, but I am sorry. Really I am. Karl told me last night that it was him who told Ian about the baby. And I just hope that some day you can forgive me, because without our relationship I don't think I could get through half the stuff I have."

Susan, not quite sure what she'd just said in her ramble that seemed to flow off her tongue uncontrollably, stood up indicating her exit.

"I'm sorry for wasting your time. I'll let you get back to your baking"

She turned and started to leave.

"Susan, the flapjack can wait."

* * *

Sick of her Mother's feeble attempts at trying to make her feel better, Gabrielle had left the house early that morning and gone to the cemetery. It occurred to her as she passed through the iron gates that morning that this was the first time she'd come to visit my grave in the three years I'd been buried there. 

Cemeteries are never the most cheerful of places and as she teetered on her high heels passed row after row of cold, stone slabs of stone she began to have second thoughts about coming here. This place made her stomach churn, it symbolized the end. Symbolized fear. Symbolized decision, final decisions.

**MARY ALICE YOUNG.**

**BELOVED WIFE AND MOTHER.**

**1962-2004**

Three lines. Three sentences to elaborate on a life. Jesus Christ.

Gabrielle slumped down onto the floor next to the headstone. She caressed the carefully chiseled letters that made up my name. Beloved wife and Mother, so simple, that's what most modern women aspired to be. But Gabrielle had never been that. Would she be restricted, confined to?

GABRIELLE SOLIS

**1976- ?**

Two lines. Two sentences to elaborate on a life. A life, she felt that she was now wasting. She had something missing, a cavern of nothing that needed something.

"I always thought you had it made. Husband, cute kid. Nice house. But then I realised, you didn't, you were just like me. People thought me and Carlos had it made. Loving relationship. Trust. Money. Good sex. But we didn't, we didn't have it made at all. And then you, well we both know what you did. And then it hit me, you never had it made, but I ALWAYS thought you were happy. Because what you had is what I need."

She knew exactly what it was that she needed. She needed her Ex-Husband back.

"You're quieter than normal." she stifled a laugh.

"But hey, I could sit in complete silence with you when I had a problem and still walk away feeling I've just been given the best advice in the world"

And just like that, Gabrielle took a chance. She left the cemetery and started the short drive to Carlos' apartment.

* * *

Tom Scavo hated Saturday shifts at the pizzeria. It was the day Andrew Vandekamp had off and Lynette took the kids swimming. This meant that he was very short staffed and he struggled every week to maintain the standard of service his customers were used to. 

Friendly, dedicated, charming service.

As he sprinkled the mozzarella cheese over the top of his base, a customer sidled up to the bar where Tom was working.

"Smells Divine"

Tom glanced up to be greeted by a very smug looking

"Eliza?"

"Hi Tom. I just dropped by for some of this infamous pizza of yours. Oh, and to apologize for potentially ruining your marriage."

"Oh really!?"

"Yeah, I feel simply awful about it. In hindsight I shouldn't have mentioned it, it just complicated things. I am sorry. Can we start again?"

"Are you for real?"

Eliza ignored the question and began to fumble around in her purse for some mascara.

"Get out of my restaurant"

"But I have a coupon"

She didn't need telling again as Tom picked up a very sharp pizza cutter.

"It's probably expired anyway-"

Eliza walked out of the restaruant sheepishly. However she did still feel accomplished. She knew now that Tom would tell Lynette that she'd come to see him, and then things would really get messy...

* * *

**PAST:**

Edie Britt was used to seeing policemen in her home. Well, at least she assumed they were policemen. They were always very smartly dressed and brought handcuffs with them.

Tonight however her Mother didn't take them through to the bedroom to have a chat; they remained in the living room on the lavish sofa her Mother had just purchased. Their chat was irate tonight though and Edie's Mother did look particularly shaken. As Edie cowered underneath the desk her Mother was handcuffed by the burly looking officers and led out of the apartment.

As she exchanged a glance with her, her Mother placed a finger square on her chapped lips. It didn't require much explanation. She knew that her Mother was referring to that nice-lady Sophie's baby that was under her bed in a bassinet...

* * *

**PRESENT**: 

Carlos Solis had grown sick of waiting around for his wife. He was a man of business, he didn't wait for many things.

Least of all women.

He had loved Gabrielle, everyone around him could see that.

But when he'd met Lisa. The nice girl at Macy's who worked in the lounge wear department who smiled at him whenever he shopped there. Things had changed. He felt like he hadn't had to wait anymore.

So he'd asked her out. Just like that. Of course he'd used the excuse of "needing advice on loungewear to accomidate _himself" _to get talking to her. But all the same, he'd asked her out.

Now they were on his doorstep entwined in an intimate embrace filled with passion that reminiced that of his marriage.

Gabrielle could see that it did resemble this, as she was sat in her convertible sobbing, on the other side of the street.

* * *

_Nope. Ida Greenburg was right. On Wisteria Lane, nothing was to be missed._


	10. Chapter 10

Hey :)

So it finally let me update after trying all weekend! lol

Never mind. :

Hope you all enjoy the next chapter. Please Read And Review

Have nice days

Ben

* * *

**Chapter Ten: Pick Me Up On Your Way Down

* * *

_Moving on._**

_We all attempt to do this at some point in our lives. Whether it is after a loved one's demise, a failed relationship or a broken dream._

_This is a most difficult task. As to move on, we have to leave so much baggage behind. Baggage, we sometimes want to cling on to.

* * *

_

Sophie Bremmer had moved many times before. The first time onto a farm in Kansas with her wealthy parents. The second time occurred after a fire at the home she'd moved to the first time. Sophie then went to a children's home 80 miles away. The third time she caught a train to New York to begin her new life there with her first Husband.

Now Sophie was preparing to move again. After giving birth to the two most precious things in her life she had vowed to provide them with a better life away from her fourth Husband, who happened to have been her second Husband also, who happened to be an alcoholic gambler.

Sophie hadn't mustered the courage to inform her Husband that he hadn't fathered the two children. She hadn't found the right time either to inform him that she was leaving him. Oh well, what someone doesn't know can't really hurt them.

The trouble was this fresh start and new life was going to come at a price, a very high price at that. She had never possessed much money, and her savings had been blown in a single night at some casino downtown. Therefore she was now in the predicament in which she was going to have to obtain the cash from another source.

She'd done just that and she wasn't too astonished to find that the cops were now requesting a chat with her.

Sophie Bremmer had moved many times before. Now she was preparing to do it again. Just this time, she had to make sure no one could find her.

* * *

Gabrielle couldn't face going back to an empty house. Especially one that reminded her so much of her Ex-Husband who she had just seen munching on some blonde slag's face, everything she'd gained and everything she'd now lost.

There was only three other women in the world that she would allow to see her cry. It didn't take much initiative to guess which three either.

She drove down Wisteria Lane slowly. She passed Susan's house, she couldn't bare the thought of being around her and Mike. It made her want to hurl if she was honest, seeing the two of them so disgustingly happy.

Lynette was out. Tom was in but she didn't fancy waiting for Lynette to come home. Besides, they would have probably been arguing again anyway.

Pulling up outside Bree's house she tried to compose herself. It was a wasted effort. Bree opened the door and immediately sensed something was wrong

"I'll get the chardonnay"

* * *

Eliza had half expected to have been punched repeatedly in the face until every bone was well and truly broken when Lynette finally confronted her. However, this was not the case.

Lynette just pushed past her and made her self comfortable on the leather sofa by the electric fire. She remained completely silent but Eliza noticed she never stopped grinding her teeth over and over. She used to do that when she was desperately trying not to open her mouth and say the wrong things. Eliza knew that trick.

So, Eliza thought it was best if she spoke first.

"Do you want the good news or the bad news?" she asked casually.

"No news is good news."

"What do you mean?"

"News changes things. I don't want things to change. I like the way they are."

"If things don't change then everything stays the same though"

"Exactly. That's my point."

"Well aren't you perceptive. Ms. Klaxon would be very impressed."

Ms. Klaxon had been their fifth grade teacher. She made a public spectacle on Friday afternoon of informing Lynette she was a stubborn mare and that her lack of perception would mean she'd be living on state money with excessive amounts of children by the age of 40. Lynette had half proven her wrong.

Eliza continued:

"The good news is that I'm moving. I found an adorable house by the lake. So you won't be seeing much of me anymore"

"Any of you"

"Suit yourself. The bad news is that you marriage will never be fixed."

"And you think you've seen to that do you? You think you've accomplished that? Well you're even more pathetic than I had you down for originally"

"No Lynette, I don't think I've accomplished that. I may've helped it along but you and Tom have done that entirely by yourselves."

"What?"

"It's obvious that you haven't been happy for a long time. Any fool could see that. I don't think you will ever be totally happy Lynette. I hope I've helped you to realise that fact. For you and Tom's sake. He deserves so much better"

Even thought it hadn't come at the point she had expected, Eliza was punched repeatedly in the face.

"Me? Not happy? I'm ecstatic."

* * *

No one that knew Mike Delfino well would have said that he was the parental type. But, as Susan's pregnancy had gone on he had found himself growing attached to the idea of one day becoming a Father. Of course he hadn't disregarded the fact that this baby wasn't his. But that wouldn't make him any less of a Father to it in his opinion.

Mike had also been tolerant of Susan's bizarre cravings. He had begrudgingly emerged from the house at a range of times in the early hours of the morning to fetch Susan whatever she desired. His recent expeditions had included pistachio ice cream, chicken tikka sandwiches and onion soup. Needless to say he had found the thought of snuggling up to Susan quite an ordeal afterwards. None of the items she craved were particularly sexy.

This particular evening at around 8 'o clock Susan had developed a sudden urge for treacle tart. This sweet item wasn't accustom in her refrigerator and Bree was busy with a guest so Mike was forced to go out to the grocery store for some. He kissed her, grabbed his wallet off of the sideboard and left the house.

Over the other side of the block, Ian leapt out of the car and seized his chance to talk to Susan alone. He loved this woman. He adored her. He was going to win her back. No matter what.

He knocked on the door quite loudly, ensuring that she would hear him.

She answered the door in the robe he had brought her for her birthday. He smiled.

"Ian?"

"We need to talk Susan."

"But, but Mike will be back soon"

"Please?"

"Okay."

She followed him through to the kitchen and sat down.

Suddenly her craving had disappeared.

* * *

_We all have to move on in our lives at some point._

_The strong can do this with great ease. The weak sometimes need a little help along the way._

_Eventually, we all manage to drop the baggage we are carrying. Even if only for a little while._

_Because we all know, sometimes in life, our baggage comes back to haunt us._


	11. Chapter 11

Hello.

Hello. 

This is a pretty quick update because I really wanted to get this chapter written. It's one of my favourites.

This follows a similar format to the chapter that just focussed mainly on Lynette. Like last time this chapter just focusses mainly on one single storyline. However, it is presented differently and I hope it isn't too confusing. I hope you like it. If not, sorry and it will be back to nornal next update. Teehee...

Also, no Mary Alice beginning and end monologues. Just bits in the middle. I have placed MA: where she would occur.

I hope you enjoy.

Thanks for the reviews

Ben

* * *

* * *

**Chapter Eleven: A Prelude To A Kiss

* * *

**

During the duration of her life four men had told Susan Mayer that they loved her. In fifth grade, Sandy Tompkins had spent five hours making her a Valentines Card. He'd sat at his Mother's dresser with an assortment of felt tip pens, colored paper and glitter. From his front garden he'd picked a tulip and placed the petals of it inside the envelope along with his finished card.

Inside it had read:

_Susan_,

_I think I will love you lots forever._

_Sandy, Class 4._

Susan still had the wilted petals in a wooden box in her wardrobe.

* * *

Karl Mayer had also declared his affection. Three weeks before their wedding Karl had purchased a dozen red roses on his new credit card. He'd placed a plastic one in amongst the others and told her sweetly that he'd love her until the last one dies.

Two weeks before the wedding she found the romantic gesture had been triggered by an e-mail that had come through along with penis enlargements and life insurance deals.

Two years after the wedding Susan found out that Karl had been fucking his secretary.

* * *

* * *

Bree Hodge never admitted to being tipsy. Even when she had passed out in the wind mill on a mini golf course on her birthday and had to be rescued by her sex addict boyfriend who her son later slept with, she was adamant that she was not in the slightest bit intoxicated.

It was anecdotes like that that reminded Bree why she drank in the first place and quite possibly, how she managed to become a raging alcoholic in the space of a few months.

Tonight, as she surveyed the bottles of various alcoholic beverages in front of her on the table she decided that she may be just a little bit tipsy. Her friend Gabrielle agreed with her.

After Gabrielle had turned up on her doorstep unannounced looking extremely upset Bree had proceeded to help her drown her sorrows. Normally she would disapprove of such reckless behaviour. But as she had dropped a small box of free range eggs earlier she was going to use to make cupcakes, she felt in the need of a drink herself.

Gaby had seen Carlos devouring the lips of another woman. Bree had done her up most to try and keep the topic of conversation as far away from relationships as possible; but inevitably it seemed to come round to just that.

"I think I need a younger man" Gabrielle stated as she picked up her gin and tonic and took a mighty swig.

"Oh sweetie please, I think even kindergarten would be pushing it. Even with your standards"

Gabrielle spluttered the contents of her mouth back into her glass and turned and dug her fingers playfully into Bree's side.

"That was uncalled for! You know what I mean…I just feel, I need a man with youthful experience"

"I know exactly what I mean."

"You do?"

"No, sorry. I prefer the older, sophisticated man who can protect me."

"And you picked Orson?"

"Orson is exactly that!"

"I wouldn't know I suppose…I can never get past the bizarre way his hair moves in time with yours"

This spurred another set of hysterics from Gabrielle as Bree tried desperately to see what Gabrielle could possibly be on about. She settled for seeing if Gaby was now okay.

"See? I cheered you up"

"Yeah, thanks Bree."

Gabrielle slouched back in to the sofa. They both sat in silence for a moment.

"But I still need Carlos"

"Whiskey?"

* * *

Mike Delfino had cradled her close and whispered it in to her ear.

Mike Delfino had ravished her on numerous occasions and said it afterwards.

Mike Delfino had been thinking it the day he found out Susan had given Zach a considerable amount of money to go to Utah. As he drove down Wisteria Lane, that was all he could make sense of. That he loved the woman that betrayed him.

Mike Delfino had told her it the night they had got back together. Again, and again and again.

* * *

MA: 

Good things get better.

Bad get worse.

Wait, I think I meant that in reverse.

* * *

Ian Hainsworth was the fourth man to tell Susan Mayer that she was loved.

It had taken him long enough to say it, but when he had, he knew it would secure him the best thing that he had had in a very long time.

That was until he had found out about her pregnancy very unexpectedly. Ian was never a man to abandon someone in need, but he truly did not know what to do. He'd known that he wanted Susan, but he wasn't sure that he wanted Susan and Fatherhood together.

Now he was sure.

And he'd just spent the last half and hour convincing Susan Mayer just that.

"…and I miss you Susan. And if you don't want this, I mean really don't want this. A family, to be together then that's totally up to you. I could understand why you will have done it. If you want to be with Mike. And possibly, over time my heart could let you go. But I need you to know, I miss you Susan. I love you Susan... What do you want?"

The phone let out a shrill ring behind her and Susan was glad to be drawn away from Ian's rant. She answered it, clearing her throat.

"Hello?"

"Hey Susan it's me"

Mike's voice greeted her on the end of the line.

"They seem to be all out of treacle tart…I'll get you something else. What do you want?"

Four things could make Susan Mayer cry. Book proposals falling through, homeless people, Cadillac cars and people she loved being completely oblivious to the things around them. Susan encountered the last thing quite often.

"Susan? Are you there? What do you want" Mike's voice crackled over again.

"Um. I don't know."

"Susan? Susan are you crying? Hey, it's no problem. I'll drive to the next town, there's bound to be some kind of gas station or something still open. I'll try and find you some treacle tart."

He cut off.

She felt a hand caress her cheek. She felt it wipe her tears away. She felt it slide down her back. She turned to face Ian.

"I truly am sorry Susan"

"No, I am."

And with that, Ian kissed her.

* * *

MA:

_A kiss._

_A together and salute made by two people pressing their lips suddenly parting them_

_A seal of love._

_A declaration of feeling._

_Yes a kiss is all of these…and more._

_A kiss._

_The first and last of joys._

_The language of love._

_Yes a kiss is all of these…and more._

_A kiss can never be absolutely defined. Because each kiss is different from the one before and the one after. For it is people who make kisses. Real, live people pulsating with life and love and extreme happiness.

* * *

_

Mike Delfino drove another five miles to find a shop selling treacle tart.

* * *

Gabrielle Solis contemplated kissing one of her closest friends whilst she consumed another glass of wine. She left immediately.

* * *

Ian Hainsworth was glad when a confused Susan did not pull away.

Susan Mayer realized that out of the four men that had told her that they had loved her, she'd only reciprocated the feeling once. She pulled away from the kiss and looked directly at Ian.

"What?" he asked.


	12. Finale: Prelude

Hi Everyone.

So this is it.

It probably doesn't feel like the end to everyone reading this but I have grown quite attached to this story and I'm truly saddened to see myself ending it.

However, this is the Prelude: Finale.

I was originally going to post my finale as two chapters but this chapter somehow feels so like a part of it that I feel it deserves to be so. Therefore, it is my prelude leading in to the two finale chapters.

I hope you enjoy it

Thanks so much for reading.

Finally, I hope everything turns out how you would like it to. I've done my best to give everyone a happy ending, unfortunately someone doesn't…

AND: I apologise firstly for any mistakes you may find. My spellchecker is not working and I forgot to proof read before I uploaded. And it won't let me change the text one here! Secondly, sorry for the ludicrously long author's note.

Teehee.

Ben

* * *

**Chapter Twelve- Finale Prelude- Forever Is Tomorrow Is Today: Part One**

_People come and go all the time._

_They wave hello and say goodbye._

_They pack up their belongings and leave._

_This happened on Wisteria Lane very regularly. My friends rarely noticed the faces that came and went from their neighborhood. That was of course, until their departure had lasting effects on their own lives.

* * *

_

Gabrielle and Carlos' marriage had been bursting with excitement. Everyone had said so at the time. It had been full of spontaneous, extravagant, lasting excitement. This had been their strength.

This was almost certainly the underlying reason of why he had found his new relationship so boring. It had been so very mundanely, mind numbingly, worryingly boring. This had been the soul reason for their breakup the previous evening.

As Carlos laid his clothes out on his bed beside the open suitcase, he reflected on the argument that had ensued after he announced to Mindy that she was, to be quite frank, dull.

He hadn't anticipated his remarks to be so harrowing and cruel. But as he had found himself spouting a vicious tirade at his lover he couldn't seem to help himself. Carlos had always been proud of the fact that he treated women with great respect, but he could not bring himself to find respect for a woman who breeded snails and worked at Macy's. No matter how hard he had tried.

Placing the remainder of his clothes in to his tatty suitcase his Mother had given him, he leaned over and took the photo he had secretly been keeping in his chest of draws for months. Carlos grinned as Gaby's infectious smile beamed back at him, her inviting eyes melting his hardened exterior. Realizing his bizarre obsession with a framed photograph, he put it carefully in to a cushioned pocket and zipped it up.

He stood there silently for a moment in his now empty flat. If he didn't leave soon he wouldn't arrive at the motel until after it had closed. Suddenly, he unclasped his case and rummaged through it, took the photo out and slung it back into the draw from where he had originally gotten it from.

Then, he left the flat and didn't look back.

* * *

Eliza found it extremely difficult to carry her luggage with one arm in a sling. After going to the ER on Thursday evening, the attending had regrettably delivered the blow that she had broken two bones in her right arm.

After being asked how she obtained the injuries she herself had revealed quite a startling revelation. A friend of hers had attacked her that evening. She insisted she did not wish to make any sort of fuss or big deal out of it. But the nice young woman had naively told her that this sounded like an issue that the cops should deal with. It could be classed as assault. Feigning surprise, Eliza said that she was shocked and didn't realise that they dealt with this kind of incident.

"Oh but they do."

Eliza grinned at the thought of the cops arriving on Wisteria Lane and hauling Lynette away. Right in front of the startled, intrigued neighbors. The whole street would come out to see the grand event. Eliza knew that for a fact because she had observed that that whole god damn neighborhood thrived on the downfall of others. Eliza was just grateful that she could feed their taste for the misery of others.

Now she was not a dim young woman. She knew that she could not just leave town after giving her statement. But she also knew that it was only a matter of time until-

As if on cue her cell phone began to vibrate in her back pocket.

"Hello?" she answered, casually.

"What do you mean? Slow down, slow down. Tom I really have no idea what you're talking about. I'm at the station now; in fact I'm going to be late for my train. Arrested? Oh my God. Well you best come collect me then."

* * *

**PAST**:

**New York**

Like her daughter, Sandra Britt knew how to lie. She tried to tell herself that her daughter hadn't learnt the trait from her and that she was just a deceptive bitch; but this was unfortunately untrue.

"According to our records Ms. Britt you were the last person to see Sophie Bremmer before she fled town"

"Oh. Okay then."

"Did she indicate where she was going at all?"

"No. Not at all, she told me she planned to go browse the local stores for new furniture in the afternoon"

"Bollocks!"

Yes, Sandra Britt knew exactly how to lie. She also knew what to do when confronted with a furious gentleman.

She leaned forward and kissed the detective.

* * *

**PRESENT:**

Gabrielle at the very least had not found her Mother's visit to be a pleasant one. Over the past two months she had found her only Parent's effort to cheer her up disappointing. Interesting, but still disappointing.

But as Gaby prepared to bid farewell to her Mother until the next time she decided to get married or needed money for breast enlargements, she felt a sudden urge to tell her to stay. She couldn't face being left alone again.

The taxi pulled away and it dawned on Gabrielle that the thought of being alone only scared her so much because it was exactly what she needed. And if she'd found what she needed, maybe that meant she didn't need Carlos anymore.

* * *

**PAST: **

**New York**

After being granted bail with immediate effect by the charming Detective Inspector at the county general, Sandra returned home to check upon her daughter. She knew that she would have nothing to worry about, Edie was very capable of taking care of herself but still, she could never forgive herself if something had happened to her.

Sandra would never let her offspring know this, but she still would never forgive herself.

She found Edie snuggled up in bed. Waking her gently, she told her that they needed to do something for her friend Sophie. Edie yawned and then nodded; she seemed to understand what needed to be done.

It was a cold morning in the centre of the city and the crisp air made Edie's ears burn. She pulled her hat over them to try and keep them moderately warm. Her Mother was shaking, but Edie knew that wasn't due to the cold.

As they turned a corner and crossed the road to the opposite sidewalk Edie spotted the children's home looming in the distance. It didn't look very friendly. It certainly didn't look like a particularly nice place to take a baby either.

But as her Mother left the bassinet on the step Edie felt as if they were giving her a nice start to life. It must have been the right thing to do anyway. Sophie had said she couldn't cope with two babies anyway. Edie's Mother had called it selfish, Sophie had called it practical.

* * *

**PRESENT:**

Ian had been glad when Susan Mayer hadn't pulled away when he kissed her.

She was now looking directly at him, her expression vacant and her eyes hollow.

"What?" he asked.

She did not answer so he went in to kiss her again.

"Don't." she said. "Just don't."

"What do you mean? I thought this meant-"

"I don't know what this meant Ian."

Ian heard Mike's SUV pull up on to the drive.

"I need you to leave. Now."

"But Susan-"

"We'll sort this out later. But you need to realise I'm back with Mike now. For good. Now go, please..."

* * *

_People come and go all the time._

_It is a real shame that my friends only realise it half of the time._

_Because then maybe they wouldn't lose the people they so desperately need...

* * *

_

_TO BE CONTINUED_


	13. Finale: Part One

**

* * *

**

Okay...

This is the second finale update. So if you haven't read chapter twelve which is the first part. I really hope you do so. It might make things make a tad more sense :)

The penultimate chapter!

Flippin 'eck.

Next chapter I have a few thankyous to make but for now, enjoy, gasp and review!

Ben

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen- Finale - Forever Is Tomorrow Is Today: Part Two**

_Previously…_

_Carlos decided to leave town…_

_Gabby saw Carlos kissing another woman…_

_Lynette's actions had repercussions when Eliza reported her…_

_And Susan struggled to pick between Mike and Ian…again…

* * *

_

_If only. Those must be the two saddest words in the world._

_If only. The words of regret.

* * *

_

Susan Mayer had experienced some discomfort during her pregnancy but as she woke that morning, the pain in her lower abdomen was greater than any she had endured before. As she staggered into the kitchen, she found Julie was already up and had begun to fill in her college application forms.

"Geez. You look rough" her daughter called as Susan just managed to reach the bottom of the stairs without keeling over.

Susan grunted to Julie and began to rummage in her cupboards for some aspirin with a kick. She found a bottle that had expired two years ago and swallowed four of them dry.

"Ian called"

Susan leapt up from the table she had just collapsed in an exhausted heap at. She pressed her finger to her pursed lips and strained her ears to check if Mike had stirred upstairs. He hadn't.

"Well what did he say?"

"Nothing much. Just that he wants to meet you by the lake."

"By the lake?" Susan asked, looking perplexed.

"Yeah, he said to bring a bottle of wine, it'd be more romantic"

"God British men are ponces"

Susan turned to examine herself in the mirror. Her hair resembled a bird's nest and her pores seemed to be declaring war on her; sprouting black-heads in every place possible. Her friends always teased her about the way men swooned for her but in reality; she could never comprehend why any member of the male population would find her at all attractive, never mind love her.

Nevertheless she ran a comb through her tangled hair, applied a pale shade of lipstick, grabbed her car keys and left to meet Ian at the lake.

It was only when she'd left the cul-de-sac that she remembered that she had forgotten wine and the fact that the previous evening she had told Ian that she was back with Mike. For good.

* * *

Eliza had been unable to keep up her pretence that she was oblivious to her involvement in Lynette's arrest. After five minutes in a car with a distraught Tom, she had admitted to it. Firstly, because she felt ever so slightly guilty and secondly because she wanted to remind him that she had the upper hand in the situation. 

"This feud of yours has gotten ridiculously out of hand..." he told her.

_He's speaking to me as if I'm in fourth grade. No wonder. If he's talking to her like a piece of dirt too then it's obvious why Lynette has been so unhappy. Poor bitch, I've done her a favor._

"…so just go in there, apologize and drop the God damn charges"

"Over my dead body" she spat as they pulled up at the station.

She grabbed her handbag, got out of the car and slammed the door behind her.

* * *

Although she couldn't quite believe it, Gabrielle Solis had cleaned. Not only cleaned, but cleaned of her own accord. She had cleared out both of her wardrobes and had given them a thorough going over, even sorting out some of her older outfits to discard. 

At around noon, she heard her doorbell ring and she went to answer it.

"Carlos?"

She saw Carlos' eyes flick from the tracksuit bottoms, to the all purpose spray and then to the gloves she was wearing.

"Are you all right?" he asked and he began giggling like a small child.

"Oi!" and she pushed him backwards slightly.

There was a moment of silence between them and then Carlos caught on that he was lingering on the beauty of her laugh.

"I need to talk to you" he said.

"Oh, well you best come in then."

* * *

Tom had managed to bribe Mrs. McCluskey to look after the kids for a few hours. He had told her that she could use any method that she preferred to get them to behave. He had also told Bree Hodge to keep an eye out as she tended to her shrubbery just incase she heard any of them screaming. 

When he had last spoken to Lynette she had asked him to carry on as normal. Much to his disgust, he hated being told to be normal. That meant you blatantly weren't normal to everyone else around you as they were wondering why you were pretending to be normal in the first place.

As he wheeled the trolley that he was pushing around to the boot of his car, he noticed someone waving to him from the other side of the parking lot.

**Eliza**

Tom Scavo was usually a calm and reasonable man. He was never driven to the point that he lost control of his temper. Even when his kids had set fire to the Christmas tree last holiday season, he had managed to remarkably keep his cool.

But seeing her acting so friendly really infuriated him. How dare she make a fool out of his wife and then pretend that nothing had happened? Did she really think that he was a moron? A pushover? Did she really think that his family would take this lying down? No, she thought he hid behind his wife. Just like every other person that he had ever met since he had gotten married. No, Tom Scavo knew that he could stand up for himself. And he was about to prove it.

* * *

Eliza was glad to see Tom coming over. She had thought that he would be quite uncivilized about the situation and she would really be upset if that happened. 

"I swear if I see you within 5 yards of me or my family ever again, I will personally see to it that you wouldn't be able to crawl that extra 5 yards if it killed you."

"How impolite"

"Are you insane!?"

"I knew you'd be totally immature and adolescent about all of this."

* * *

Tom was lost for words. The woman before him was actually psychotic. She began to shake her head at him. 

"Lynette could do so much better."

Tom clenched his fists. It took everything he had inside of him not to throttle the evil whore right there in public. Then, as if she had just had a perfectly normal conversation, she began to strut towards the supermarket in the opposite direction.

Tom charged after her, bellowing "You get back here!"

Ignoring him, she crossed the road.

"All of this over some stupid, schoolgirl obsession! I mean, it's not as if Lynette's even in the wrong is it!? You were the one that abandoned her when you were the one person in the world that could've helped her! No, I know exactly what this is over! This is over your guilt. This is all because you can't face the fact that you lost her- and it's your, entire fault!"

Eliza whirled around in a blaze of anger. She edged towards him, shouting over the heaving car lot.

"No Tom, again, like most things in you life you're wrong. This was all because-"

Tom could have sworn he saw her body bend over backwards. The delivery truck hit her at such a force that it could have easily happened. He stood there on the opposite side of the road panting, attempting to catch his breath.

The truck driver leapt from his cab.

Several people dropped their groceries and dashed over to help.

A security guard frantically dialed for an ambulance.

Tom stood still.

* * *

"I'm leaving" 

"Oh, so soon?"

"No Gaby, no. I'm leaving town. Well I was, now I'm not so sure. I just wanted to come say goodbye."

"Oh don't be silly? I wouldn't want to keep you. I'm sure Mindy wouldn't be impressed if she knew you were here talking to your ex-wife. Especially as she's dressed so sexily"

She waved her feather duster at him.

"I'm sure she wouldn't mind at all."

Gabrielle could read him like a book. They'd split up.

"Oh, well. Um. Where are you going?"

"I have no idea. I was catching the five 'o clock."

"Ah. Sounds like an adventure. Can I come along?" she smiled at him.

"Would you?"

Gabrielle almost choked.

"What?"

"Never mind. Silly idea."

"Oh... Yeah, of course."

"Well I'd hate to keep you from your closet."

He gulped the last of his coffee and made his way through to the hall.

"I suppose I'll see you around…?" he began.

"I hope so."

Not quite knowing whether or not to give her Husband a kiss, she drew him in to a hug and began to inhale his scent one last time.

"I'm going to miss you" she said.

"Well I don't have to go."

"No, that's right."

"But I suppose I don't really have a reason to stay…"

"Do you not?"

They both stood there for a moment.

Carlos wanted to kiss her.

Gabrielle wanted him to hold her.

"I'll miss you too Gaby."

And with that, he left.

* * *

When Tom returned home he found Mrs. McCluskey was not around. Parker bounded up to him with a smile on his face. 

"Did you bury her in the sand box?"

"No! We've got a surprise for you…"

He took his Father by the hand and led him through to the kitchen. Lynette was sat at the table.

"Oh my god!"

He drew her in to a hug. He was aware of the three boys making quite realistic vomiting noises behind his back.

"But-?" Tom started to speak, but Lynette knew what he was about ask.

"I got released this afternoon. Eliza dropped the charges! Whatever you said to her when you picked her up this morning must've really helped."

_"Over my dead body"_

It was only now that Tom realized the true irony, and tragedy of that sentence.

* * *

Susan felt a surge of pain spread through her. She exhaled a large cry and she fell forward on to the grass, hitting her head slightly on the picnic basket. 

She could hear Ian rush towards her from his car. If he'd left a minute sooner no one may have been there to help her. She half expected Ian not to. She had just reiterated the fact that nothing could change the fact she wanted to be with Mike.

* * *

"Susan? Susan? Can you hear me?" 

Ian glanced down in panic. Blood had seeped through her skirt.

* * *

_You can always spot those that regret._

_The ones that wish they had made a a different choice, told them to stay, forgiven those that had betrayed them._

_Regret is the insight that comes a moment too late._

_But if we never regret, we never learn and if we never learn, we lose something that is most dear to us..._

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED 


	14. Finale: Part Two

I know that I haven't updated this in a week or so.

This was because I really wanted to get this final chapter just right.

I hope I have!

I have tried to please everyone and I think I may have succeeded. My first draft of the finale was totally different to how this one has ended up. But I am happy with this final product. It really leaves them how I wanted.

This is it then!

There will be another chapter posted, but it's just my author's note and my thankyous.

I can understand that I may have left an ending that may annoy people. Some may have read this for closure and- well I won't say anything else.

Thanks a lot for taking the time,

Ben

X

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen- Finale - Forever Is Tomorrow Is Today: Part Two**

_Previously…_

_Mrs. McCluskey found incriminating photos that belonged to Edie. Edie attempted to break in to her house to retrieve them but was caught in the process…_

_Carlos bid farewell to Gaby…_

_Eliza met her demise…_

_Gaby confided in Bree over her feelings for Carlos…_

_And Susan's health came under serious threat…

* * *

_

_No news is good news…

* * *

_

During Gabrielle's divorce Bree Hodge had pleaded with her to try and work at her and Carlos' crumbling marriage. Bree knew all to well that her friend would regret not doing so. But, Gaby had pressed on with the settlement proceedings.

Now she was stood in Bree's front garden trying to understand why she hadn't prevented him from leaving earlier that afternoon and it was taking a tremendous amount of effort for her not to say "I told you so."

Bree looked at her youngest friend.

"Do you love him?" she asked.

It was the question Gabrielle had not even asked herself. She had wanted to, but had been too scared of what answer she may give. If she loved him that would mean that she was wrong to detach herself from him in the first place. Gaby detested being wrong and she was prepared to go to great lengths to maintain the charade that she always made the right choices.

However, she was not prepared to let Carlos go.

"Yes. I love him."

"Then why are you here?"

Gaby turned abruptly and charged back to her house. She bounded into her convertible that was parked on the driveway and sped away in the direction of the train station, narrowly missing Danny Farrell the paperboy as she rounded the corner of Wisteria Lane.

* * *

**PAST:**

Wisteria Lane

Mrs. McCluskey's House

Mrs. McCluskey paced back and forth along the width of the master bedroom. Edie sat bolt upright in the wicker chair she had retreated into when her neighbor had cornered her. She considered lunging for the ageing widow and knocking her out with the ticking clock on the bedside table. But she thought better of it, Edie had witnessed McCluskey pinning a greyhound to the floor after it had attempted to run off with her newspaper. Edie recalled that it was the issue that had contained a coupon for a free packet of fudgsicles.

"And Susan doesn't know about any of this?"

Edie gulped. Karen could set off a nuclear explosion if she ever revealed what she had told her to Susan.

"No, Susan is totally oblivious…and, and I'd like it to remain that way"

Edie winced and prepared herself for a short, sharp slap. She had mastered this during her High School Years; it seemed every other day some cheerleader would make it their priority to see to it that Edie received a beating.

"But why did Sophie only take Susan? Why did she leave one with your Mom?"

Relaxing, Edie leaned forward.

"I think it was always her intention to come back. But things must've happened, and she never did."

Pondering the information that had just been told, Karen considered the benefits she could reap from retaining this from Susan. But as she mentally wrote a list of everything valuable that she had taken a fancy to in Edie's lavish home, it dawned on Mrs. McCluskey that she could get a lot more from this young woman if she was indebted to her.

"Okay. So let me get this straight. Sophie left New York after stealing the money from her wife bashing hubby, she took a baby who we now know to be Susan and left the other twin with you, planning to return for her later. But, Sophie never did which meant you had to dispose of a child?"

Edie nodded.

"Seems that Susan's appalling taste in men comes from her Mother"

Mrs. McCluskey cackled and withdrew the photo from the desk beside her. She slid it across to Edie and smiled broadly. As Edie reached out to take it, Karen took her hand and squeezed it tightly.

"Can I ask you what you're going to do now?"

Staring in to the elderly woman's eyes, Edie for the second time that evening told Karen the truth.

"I'm going to let go"

Not quite understanding what she had meant, Karen let Edie's hand drop and then moved out of the way of the doorway she had been blocking for the past half an hour. On her way out, Edie turned to her.

"Thanks, I owe you one."

"Oh you have no idea."

* * *

**PRESENT:**

_Ian Hainsworth telephoned the friends that Susan was closest to at around Midday._

_Bree Hodge was measuring her living room to see if she could accommodate a new three-piece suite when she heard the phone go in the kitchen._

_Lynette Scavo was prizing a dime out of her Son's nostril when her cell phone started vibrating in her handbag._

_But Ian was unable to contact one friend in particular as she was too busy, with a dilemma of her own…

* * *

_

Gabrielle had never been able to move very quickly in high heels. It was just something she had had to accept. In order to stay upright and maintain her constant level of suave composure, she had to teeter along at quite a slow pace. That was why she was ripping of her strapless brown heels she had purchased at a fashion show a month before and discarding them in the nearest trash can.

The train pulled in at the platform and she spotted Carlos at the opposite end struggling to wheel his suitcase on to his carriage.

"Carlos! Carlos!" she howled.

Not hearing her, he continued to haul his luggage on to the train.

Gaby gave up yawping at her Ex-Husband and scurried towards him, barging through the large gathering of people that were now trying to board. As she was dragged in to the surge of the crowd she saw her Husband finally manage to secure his luggage.

After all the indecision over the past 6 months, Gabrielle was not prepared to lose Carlos now. Ducking under a woman's legs she sprawled herself on the station floor and shimmied out of the jungle of legs that surrounded her.

"Carlos!"

She raced towards him as Carlos boarded the train and showed his ticket to an official.

"Carlos!"

Gabrielle yelped as her stomach doubled over, reminding her of why she started jogging in the first place all that time ago.

"Carlos!"

The last few remaining passengers managed to locate their carriages.

"Carlos!"

A whistle was blown from one end of the building.

"Carlos!"

Gaby saw the station guard raise a flag.

"Carlos!"

As she reached the edge of the platform she leapt for the carriage, her legs flailing across the large gap.

He was sat at the end of the carriage with a business associate Gabrielle had met two or three times before at various lunch dates. She movedd down past several passengers who muttered curses as she knocked their cases or spilt their tea over them in her hurry to reach Carlos.

She sat down beside him.

She coughed slightly, making her presence known.

"Gaby?"

"I finished cleaning"

Carlos took her in to his arms and kissed her.

For the first time that she could remember in a long time, Gabrielle felt home. And that was it, it didn't matter where she was with Carlos, she still felt home.

She pulled away and gazed in to his misty eyes.

The balding man that Carlos was sat with leaned over.

"I don't mean to be awfully rude, but who is this?"

Gabrielle snuggled into the soft curve of his neck.

"This is my wife"

She smiled. That is all she'd ever wanted to be.

* * *

Edie marched across Susan's lawn clutching a brown, sealed envelope to her chest. Inside was everything her Mother had given her about Susan's other, estranged sister. She opened the mailbox and placed it inside. Snapping the catch shut and raising the small red flag, Edie then retreated in to her home, leaving the burden she'd been carrying behind her.

* * *

The waiting room was fairly plain. In one corner there was a sofa doubling as a single bed, presumably for those relatives that wanted to catch some precious moments of sleep before any definite diagnosis could be given to the illness the one they loved was facing. 

In the other corner was another, short couch where Bree had sat upon her entrance. There were a number of unidentifiable stains on it that she assumed had been there for years, possibly even when they had gotten it in the first place. Bree tried to put this out of her mind and had reluctantly sunk into the wearing leather, trying to focus on her friend's well being.

Lynette was perched on the edge of a coffee table to the right of Bree. On the top women's magazines lay scattered. Lynette had just returned with two cups of coffee and had begun to get frustrated that her sugar just wouldn't dissolve when Gabrielle entered.

Bree glanced up.

"Oh, you came."

"Sorry, I got off the train at the nearest stop."

Gabrielle joined Bree on the sofa, narrowly avoiding a substance that resembled dried vomit.

"How is she?" she asked.

"We don't know. Ian called me and promised he'd come down as soon as he learnt anything"

"Ian?" Lynette joined in the conversation having lost hope in ever getting her coffee to sweeten.

"Yes, he was with Susan when she was brought in" Bree informed them.

"And Mike?"

* * *

Ian was the last person Mike had expected to see by Susan's bedside on the maternity ward. Then he remembered that Ian was actually the Father of the baby and then that made him feel slightly queasy. 

"Oh, Mike" Ian stood up and went to shake Mike's hand. He thought better of it and withdrew the gesture.

"How is she?"

Ian gestured to the door. Mike followed him outside.

In the brightly lit corridor, Mike had to squint in order to stable his eyesight. Ian slumped on to a few chairs that were by a glass sculpture and put his head in his hands. Not sure whether or not to comfort the man he had competed for Susan's undying affection with, Mike stood beside him and tried to pretend that the situation wasn't as uncomfortable as he was finding it.

"I don't know what would've happened if I had left a minute or two beforehand" Ian sobbed.

Mike's head began to spin. The nauseas feeling caused him to back up against the wall. It was all he could to stop himself from toppling over.

"You were with her?"

Ian sensed where this was going.

"Mike, this is neither the time nor the place for an argument."

Mike had always hated the rationality of the man in front of him. He swallowed his pride.

"You're right. I'm sorry."

Mike turned to leave; he desperately needed some fresh air. The hospital environment was not a good one for him to be in, especially if he was confined to an area with people he couldn't stand to be around.

"Mike?" Ian called after him.

"What?"

"I realized a few things today. One of them being that Susan loves you, and there is nothing I can do to change that. She belongs to you Mike."

"Wait... and you're telling me you're not going to challenge that?"

"No, no I'm not."

"But…why?"

"Mike, I am prepared to let you have her, not lose her to you."

Ian walked towards him and calmly placed a hand on Mike's shoulder.

"I need some air" he told him and with that, Ian Hainsworth left Mike alone in the corridor.

* * *

_We receive news every single day._

_It may come in many different forms but ultimately it has the same effect. It delivers a change within our lives._

_It may signal the end of something which could have catastrophic results._

_But we must realise that nobody can go back and start a new beginning, but anyone can start again and make a new ending._

_Change can mean leaving something, or someone behind. _

_We know that it is not what we leave on stone monuments, but what is woven in to the lives of others that is left behind._

_Sometimes it is the smallest decisions that can change your life for ever._

_That is why some people choose to live their life in a consistent manner. Because they know, that no news is good news._

* * *

Mike entered the waiting room, the heat from the bodies of the nervous people inside hitting him in a wave. 

The question was raging through everyone's minds, but no one dared ask it.

Bree stood up slowly.

"Mike, have you got any news?"

* * *

THE END. 


End file.
